1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power converter and a cooking apparatus including the same, and, more particularly, to a power converter capable of stably performing oscillation and a cooking apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when an operation button is pressed after putting food into a cooking apparatus using microwaves and closing the cooking apparatus, a voltage is applied to a high-voltage generator and the voltage applied to the high-voltage generator is boosted to apply a voltage to a magnetron for generating microwaves and the microwaves generated by the magnetron are delivered to a cavity via a waveguide.
At this time, the cooking apparatus using microwaves heats the food using frictional heat generated by irradiating microwaves generated by the magnetron to the food to vibrate molecules constituting the food 2.45 billion times per second.
In order to drive the magnetron, high-frequency oscillation should be performed using an AC input voltage. Various attempts to stably drive the cooking apparatus have been made.